


So we come to an en(i)d

by Smolfic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Bisexual Carl Grimes, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolfic/pseuds/Smolfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The depressing fact is that she never loved him.<br/>Did she?</p><p>The two boys glanced at the newly over-turned soil and nodded, walking in opposing directions.</p><p> </p><p>-Gave Up On This-</p>
            </blockquote>





	So we come to an en(i)d

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've done in a while. I apologise in advance if it's awful.

Carl was alone as he laid on the grass. Twiddling the short green blades through his fingers he **sighed**. He was alone often but this time it was different. Sad; the once innocent mind was now fractured with guilt and. And betrayal? Betrayal from God - if there was one- he was starting to believe that it was just a fairy-tale. God never existed, if he did he was doing a fairly awful job. He blinked the tears out of his eyes. No he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to... He curled up into fetal position in an effort to comfort himself as he wept into his knees. The groaning of nearby walkers is hidden behind his quiet sobbing. The memories hadn't faded, he remembered every person (every soul?) he'd killed. He took deep breaths in and out. Images of his mother flooded his mind as he clenched his fist, attempting to erase the memories. Clear his mind. Cleanse his soul.

 

Ron was sat on his bed- skimming through a comic he'd read a couple of thousand times. It was an awful story but it was something to take his mind of things. His fingers swiped across the pages and he frowned. It was too quiet in his house. Eerie echoes of nothing swept through his ears. without Pete. Without his dad... Is that bad? To miss his, his abusive fathers shouting. It was better than this silence. Better than the grim, deathly silence that this house had fallen into. He couldn't tell anyone that. Maybe Enid? She understood. Enid was beautiful. Enid loved him. He felt so privileged to be her boyfriend and be able to talk to her. They truly loved each other. Wind lapped against his open window and he lost his train of thought. He **sighed** , throwing his comic onto his bed in frustration. He dragged himself towards the window.

 

**A scream shatters the silence in Alexandria...**

**\--------------------------------------**

The knife in Carl's pocket was quickly transferred into his hand. He ran. Scrambling to his feet and allowing the tears to dry up on his face: the face that was petrified. He should've killed those walkers when he heard them. This was his fault. Carl knew that he needed to help. He climbed over the wall, leaving the safety of Alexandria behind and ran towards the screaming. His legs carried him but he couldn't feel them anymore- he couldn't feel anything. Numb. But he needed to help.

 

Ron put his shoes on, he didn't lace them. There was no time. No time. He ran downstairs and out the door: slightly startling Jessie. That didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered, nothing could be more important than helping. He could hear the groaning of walkers outside the walls and presumed that was where she was.

"ENID" he shouted, dragging his body over the wall. No response. He continued running, grabbing his knife from his pocket and gripping it tightly, adrenalin pumped through his body

"ENID" he heard being shouted in front of him, somewhere. he ran towards the sound.

 

Carl couldn't see her. All he could see were walkers, too many. The stench filled his nose causing him to gag, surely by now he'd be used to it? He grabbed the matted hair of a female, pulling it to the floor and pushing his knife into it's forehead. It's blood added to the awful smell as it trickled slowly onto the floor. **1**. The slumped body on the ground terrified him but he couldn't stop.

"ENID" he heard being called somewhere behind him. Shit. A few walkers were drawn to the sound and Carl didn't know what to do. His knife quickly made it's way into a walker's head and he pushed, he pushed it down to the ground creating a weird domino effect. He then took the fallen walkers out. **2**. **3**. **4**. **5**. He looked at his hands, covered in dirt and blood, averting his gaze from them he saw that there were no more walkers around him.

"ENID" he shouted himself, as loud as he possibly could. It didn't matter if he attracted walkers at this point. He needed to save her, help her stay alive. He stood still as if awaiting a response and clutched his knife tightly. Carl took in every detail around him, every sound, every dent in the grass, every... footstep?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates: @smol.lexa on Instagram. Hopefully for once i'll be bothered to finish this :)  
> Also I know this is short but it's because i'm still learning, right? kay.


End file.
